Two stands for
by Alsheon
Summary: Wang Jiexi had dated Ye Xiu for two months... One month ago he accidentally announce it in the QQ making everyone jealous. And even Ye Xiu back then admitted it... So, what's happening now?... "I think there's a misunderstanding..."- - -Chp,2 up!: Wang Jiexi is wrong, they actually did move first... But he's right about one thing... They really have no guts... "Weak, all of you"
1. Misunderstanding?

**I can't take it anymore... This fandom has to grow! And I'm determined to be one of the proclamators! I will do as much as I can to make this fandom grow internationally!**

 **Fi: Mainly because you can't read or speak chinese...**

 **Shut up! I _will_ learn chinese!... Right after I slip out alive from this enermous wall of knowledge survival. Damn it teacher! *tears streamed down* why you gotta be so cold!? I have about the rest of weekend to decide what natural product I may created in monday... I might be dead by then. But if I survive I will go and learn chinese**

 **Icy: You think learning new language is as easy as eating cheesecake?**

 **Mai: yeah, you don't even have the most very basic foundation.**

 **Internet, b!tch. I'll learn it myself... Ehehe, before trying to read and understand those chinese fics and doujins... GAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: The King's Avatar is not mine... Or else it will eh... Ye Xiu would be paired with _everyone._**

 **Warning: Boys Love! Don't like don't read. Bcz let's just face it... Too much male characters and so few girls... (I really thought it was going to be harem but i turned out wrong, I'm not disappointed though).**

* * *

Two Stands For...

Pairings: Wang Jiexi/Ye Xiu, Wang Ye, JieXiu(I proclaim this to be a good ship name)

Others: Slight! Everyone/Ye Xiu

Might be OOC, Idk...

Genre: Romance (obviously,), Drama, attempt at humor.

One shot!

* * *

Wang Jiexi ignored the surrounding annoyed and displeased stares sent to him by various teams's aces and captains. He knew he'd automatically gained their disdain as soon as he announced his status as Ye Xiu's boyfriend about a month ago. It wasn't like Wang Jiexi likes to make an uproar or wanted to boast but Huang Shaotian was so persistent in his flirtings in QQ and as a boyfriend of the one who was getting flirted at, Wang Jiexi was jealous. Yes, jealous.

So, Wang Jiexi had impulsively declared that he dated Ye Xiu. Well, out is out. It was about time their relationship is known. But unexpectedly (or not) they didn't believe in Wang Jiexi. Because even though Wang Jiexi is a respectable player who was known for his honesty and fairness. He's also The Magician, unexpectable.

And let's face it, no one will believe it when you just go and state that you're dating the former Battle God that everyone wanted to tap.

That's it, until Ye Xiu confirmed that; Yes, He was dating Wang Jiexi for about a month.

Everyone then recognize that it wasn't some stupid joke if two gods agreed in one topic. Although Ye Xiu is known for his astounding sarcasm and beautiful use of Art of Trashtalking and also famous for... Ruining things for everybody else (The tenth server could very well testify that).

Ye Xiu is not one to joke about things like this. He's a mature man and everyone recognize that.

So right now, in the tenth season's opening tournament where every players from every teams in The Alliance gathered for a semi formal gathering. Where everyone could just sit back and talk in friendly manner with each other forgetting the rivalry just for a bit. Yeah... Forgetting rivalries... Sure thing.

Several pairs of eyes glaring piercingly on Wang Jiexi's head. Even team Tiny Herb which to be noted was a champion for two seasons, can't hold on the pressure of these gazes which most were from the god-level players. Hence they could only looked down and trailling behind their unaffected captain like lost puppies.

As for Wang Jiexi, he doesn't care. He had done nothing wrong, but apparently dating Ye Xiu is wrong in the others's eyes. Well, in any case he's dating Ye Xiu. He confessed to Ye Xiu and Ye Xiu accepted him... A bit too indifferently in Wang Jiexi's point of view. But Wang Jiexi is not someone who make a fuss for that kind of thing. Ye Xiu accepted his feeling and Wang Jiexi won't throw away the chance.

"Wang Jiexi..." Han Wenqing hissed to himself but loud enough for others to hear, on his side Zhang Xinjie is paying attention on every details of Wang Jiexi's movements as if predicting his next move. Huang Shaotian stabbed the served pasta on his table with a fork, the melting ketchup made the pasta seems like bleeding. Yu Wenzhou waved slightly to Wang Jiexi with his usual polite smile but he looks so out of it. While Zhou Zekai tried to appear friendly by nodding to Wang Jiexi's way.

Wang Jiexi chose his seat and putted down his sling bag onto the table. His team was about to follow his lead before a mop of blonde slipped in and smoothly settled across Wang Jiexi, a familiar face of one Huang Shaotian greeted Wang Jiexi.

The other teams's aces and captains also stood up and went sitting in Wang Jiexi's table not minding their manners. They're aces and captains... They basically can do anything they wanted added to fact that they're god-level pros. Team Tiny Herb was left standing there awkwardly until they wisely retreated and chose different table without saying a word.

"I heard you're dating Ye... Xiu." Han Wenqing, as a Striker, strike first.

"Yes." Wang Jiexi calmly replied.

"Congrats I guessss..." Huang Shaotian hissed the pleasantries hald heartedly before turning serious. "You didn't date him for bastardy excuse like wanting to see his team's grows right?" Huang Shaotian's cat-like eyes narrowed.

Wang Jiexi frowned, "No." he anwered firmly. Was he looks like that kind of guy? Sure he kept serious track of every teams that will face his team in tournament and may do anything for Tiny Herb's grows. But he won't stoop that low!

"Good, because if you did some other man will scoop in and readily take him away from you..." Yu Wenzhou smiled as he was only giving a friendly reminder and not some underlined threat.

"Mmm..." Zhou Zekai agreed simply.

The "Table of Gods" fell into a deathly silence. Yu Wenzhou is twirling his pen. Huang Shaotian is fiddling his pasta with a fork. Han Wenqing is crossing his arms looking into the entrance door intensely. Zhang Xinjie is texting in his phone at fast speed. Zhou Zekai is fiddling with his wavy hair that his hair stylist had waste so much time on. And Wang Jiexi only looking sideways supporting his chin with his right hand.

Huang Shaotian began tapping his fingers against the table surface. As someone with high APM, his speed at tapping the table is incredibly fast and annoying. No one said anything, they keep the silence as it's a precious treasure. Wang Jiexi began to wonder about his boyfriend-for-two-months. Where is he now?

Wang Jiexi smiled unconsciously but covered by his right hand. He remembered their video chat several nights ago and his uneven eyes softened.

"Where's Ye Xiu anyway? Still not coming? Do you know something, Mr. Boyfriend?" Huang Shaotian finally couldn't hold his mouth to be silent any longer, and blurted out question after question.

Wang Jiexi raised his brows and straightened, "He will come eventually" he anwered cooly. Just after Wang Jiexi said this, the enterance door opened with a creek and a figure popped in. Ye Xiu entered, his eyes scanning around and he smoothen his suit tie.

"Excuse me?" Ye Xiu said.

Huang Shaotian jumped up to his feet, "Old Ye!" he cheered and run up to the dark haired older man then lunged at the unsuspecting man like the opportunist he is.

Wang Jiexi frowned in disdain and stood up intending to cut short Huang Shaotian's 'welcoming gesture'. But the others beat him to it, leaving the uneven eyed man in dust. Wang Jiexi wondered on how the hell he's the one to confess the first. Ye Xiu said no one ever confess to him since nine years ago... These guys were really too scared to make a move?

"Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back! I'm happy you're here again at last! Last year a bit boring without you! Where's your team? Are you coming alone? You can come to Blue Rain's table for a company then!" Huang Shaotian shooted off sentence after sentence, grinning all the while.

"You're finally back." Han Wenqing stated.

"Let's work hard with us for this season too." Zhang Xinjie remarked.

"Old Ye! Sit with us, Team Void!" Li Xuan shouted from his table, chuckling humourously.

"Piss off! He'll sit with Team Blue Rain!" Huang Shaotian barked to Li Xuan.

"He won't..." Zhou Zekai deffended.

"Why you-"

"Shaotian, calm down. Ye Xiu, you could sit with us... If your lover doesn't mind it." Yu Wenzhou smiled ruefully.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Huang Shaotian urged.

"Wait a minute-" Ye Xiu pulled his hand back from Huang Shaotian.

"Ah right, your _boyfriend_ of course... Congrats though." Huang Shaotian smiled brightly but anyone who knew him could clearly see it was forced.

"You're dating Wang Jiexi right? Never thought you'll be in relationship aside with Glory. Congratulation" Han Wenqing stated with a cold stare.

"Yes, Congratulation for your new relationship" Zhang Xinjie nodded.

"Congrats for the unification of Old Wang and Old Ye" Chu Yunxiu stood up congratulating and let out a wolf whistle, which was followed by the others who give their congratulation in one messy unison and exciting clapping hands.

Even Wang Jiexi's trained cool can't hold the embarassment that has been created by Chu Yunxiu. His face turned red but can only helplessly sighed at their antics. Leave it to Chu Yunxiu to make a big deal of this in and outside the QQ.

Ye Xiu furrowed his brows and shooks his head, "I'm not dating anyone" He blurted out flatly. The cheers stopped. The approaching Wang Jiexi froze. Everyone also froze. Pregnant silent followed and everyone felt their heart gradually turned cold... Freezing cold. The atmosphere slowly dropped to a chilling degree mysteriously.

Huang Shaotian, who was still hanging on Ye Xiu's neck, felt his eyes widened and for once he didn't dare to open his mouth. Slowly removing himself from Ye Xiu he took one step back and glanced back to Wang Jiexi questioningly.

Wang Jiexi's step continued automaticly. His eyes filled with disbelieves and uncertainity. "What do you mean?" He breathed out the question, stopping just several feet away from Ye Xiu. His uneven emerald green eyes zeroed on Ye Xiu's greyish charcoal ones.

The pained tone in Wang Jiexi's voice silencing everyone further. They heaved a heavy breathe. Everyone in the hall did not dare to utter even a word. Those who didn't care still keep their voice off. Intently watching as kind like a live drama is happening in front of them.

Someone even distributed a box of tissue around just for a preparation. Because this event looks like it will turn into a heartwrenching one. Everyone looked in between Ye Xiu and Wang Jiexi, the ones who were flocking around Ye Xiu wisely stepped back one step.

"What do you mean by 'I'm not dating anyone. That's not funny," Wang Jiexi's uneven eyes narrowed distrustfully. He doesn't like this joke.

"Hold, I'm really not dating anyone currently" Ye Xiu held up his hands, looking confused as hell. What had he done?

"Then, for this entire two months who am I dating, Ye Xiu...?" Wang Jiexi took another step and questioned.

Ye Xiu stared at Wang Jiexi and his eyes widened, "Oh no... I'm sorry but..." Ye Xiu trailled off. Wang Jiexi's heart sank, there's no joke in that tone...

"'Sorry'?" Wang Jiexi snapped and continues disbelievingly "Was this some kind of joke? Were you treating my feeling as a joke?" Wang Jiexi is hurt and humilated. He don't care about how this is inappropriate for public, even though Glory's pros could keep secret to death as long as it's not cheap juicy gossips.

The male pros tightly covered their mouth so they won't exclaim anything that could directed Wang Jiexi's anger to them. While the female pros are already tearing up muttering 'why?'s soundlessly.

Ye Xiu looked at Wang Jiexi, "Hold on, I think there's a misunderstanding here..." Ye Xiu can't stand the fact that he's the villain.

"Then, you don't have to make me misunderstood for two months right?!" Wang Jiexi snapped. Team Tiny Herb flinched never in their life they saw Wang Jiexi lost temper like that and the other teams' pros also know this. It's a real deal. Many people is looking at Ye Xiu disbelievingly. So it was all a one-sided joke?

"Old Ye, seriously? You have also announced it in QQ a month ago! Tsk, tsk..." No matter how much Huang Shaotian like- ehem! Admire Ye Xiu. He's still angry.

"Ye Xiu, that was too much." Han Wenqing chastised with a stern glare.

"You can't just play with someone's feeling." Yu Wenzhou said disapprovingly.

"Ye Xiu! WHY!?" Chu Yunxiu spoke up disbelievingly from team Misty Rain's table.

Wang Jiexi only continue his stare toward his... What? Ex-boyfriend? Were they even dating before?. His uneven eyes filled with hurt and disbelieve.

Finally Team Tiny Herb can't stand it anymore, they evilly glared to Ye Xiu. This joke had gone too far. This man had hurt their captain's pride and feeling!

"God Ye! You're too much!" several pros from Team Tiny Herb jumped and shouted furiously.

The enterance door opened and a figure with dark hair wearing red-white jacket entered looking really bewildered at the sudden shout.

"Huh? What did I do wrong?" the newcomer asked bewilderedly. Everyone paused and directed their gazes to the the newlycomer before having their jaws either slowly or instantly dropped, YE XIU!?

Standing by the enterance door, slouching slightly, Ye Xiu tilted his head questioningly with bored look, "Why are you guys crowding over the enterance? You're in the way." Ye Xiu bluntly commented.

The Ye Xiu in suit-tie slowly turned around on the verge of tears, "X-Xiu..." he whimpered helplessly. No matter how much this one resents his brother, he still have a basic instict of a little brother.

Ye Xiu in red-white jacket startled, he took out he cigarette in his mouth putting it off by the door and swiftly toss it aside. "Qiu...?" Ye Xiu exclaimed surprisedly. Totally surprised his naive and reckless younger brother is here.

And as the first instinct of a little brother, when get bullied go to your older sibling for a protection. Ye Qiu threw himself at Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu tensed, while everyone is once again in a state of absolute shock. Were their eyes deceiving them!?

"Qiu, what are you doing here?" Ye Xiu questioned, looking at his younger brother tentatively. Seriously, what is he doing here?

"Searching for you! You despicable brother! But then these people suddenly out of nowhere congratulating me for dating someone. I'm not dating anyone, I broke off with my latest girlfriend six months ago! Then, they start to accuss me, it's all because of you!" Ye Qiu wailed to Ye Xiu like a little brother he is.

Ye Xiu's eyes directed to 'them', not being a big brother for ten-eleven years doesn't mean he forgot how to. "What did you guys do to my brother? You were crowding over him right?" Ye Xiu asked. And that snapped everyone out of their reverie.

Huang Shaotian shooks his head pinch the bridge of his nose, focusing in breathing, "Woah, woah, woah! Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! What's going on? Were my eyes deceiving me!? Am I dreaming!? Am I dreaming? Oh My God! Tell me I'm halucinating! There's two Ye Xiu's!" Huang Shaotian freaked out.

"...Twin?" Yu Wenzhou and Zhang Xinjie murmured together.

"Hold on, what is this?" Han Wenqing demanded.

"This? This is Ye Qiu, my younger twin. And no, he's not. I am the original owner of One Autumn Leaf. I borrowed his name." Ye Xiu explained and Ye Qiu looked at them making sure to make a face of an extremely wronged person.

"TWIN!?" Everyone cried out disbelivingly.

"Now, what did you guys do to my brother?" Ye Xiu questioned ignoring their cries.

"We... Thought he was you..." Yu Wenzhou said awkwardly.

Ye Xiu blinked, "So you guys were planning to bully me?" Ye Xiu tried took one careful step back but Ye Qiu prevents him by going behind Ye Xiu and use him as a meatshield.

"You guys are so alike!" Huang Shaotian exclaimed.

"Mmm!" Zhou Zekai agreed.

"I can't even...ugh..." Huang Shaotian facepalmed his flustered face as he remembered the earlier events, so damn embarassing!

In the midst of absolute awkwardness, Wang Jiexi stepped up. "Ye Xiu..." he smiled and hugged his _boyfriend_ exhaling a sigh of relieve having the older and slightly shorter man in his arms.

Ye Xiu is surprised but nonetheless returned the hug, "What is it?" he laughed at his boyfriend's sudden antic.

Wang Jiexi sighed as he felt Ye Xiu is returning the hug. Wang Jiexi pulled away embrassingly stared back to Ye Xiu's smiling face.

"He said he's not dating anyone... And I thought he was you... I don't know you are a twin." Wang Jiexi confessed embarassedly but still deffended himself.

"Ahaha, too bad I didn't saw it." Ye Xiu chuckled.

"So, you are a twin?" Zhang Xinjie asked again to confirm.

"Why you never said anything about this" Yu Wenzhou also questioned.

"Should I?" Ye Xiu answeredly boredly.

*SLAM* "So this kind of misunderstanding won't happen! Dammit YE XIU!" Chu Yunxiu cursed furiously. Just when she had wasted seven sheets of tissue! She thought her OTP is done for sure!

"Yeah! Dammit Ye Xiu!" Huang Shaotian pouted.

"I really thought you were joking for everything" Wang Jiexi sighed.

"I would never joke that far." Ye Xiu smiled. "And this two months time is too precious, don't it?" he finished. Wang Jiexi's uneven eyes softened as he pulled Ye Xiu yet again into another hug, whispering something to Ye Xiu's ears that made the older man's face reddened as he laughed. They pulled away unaware that those female players had snapped a picture with a grin on their face.

"So, my despicable brother actually got himself a boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Mr..." Ye Qiu said.

"Wang Jiexi." Wang Jiexi offered his hand and Ye Qiu accepted it giving it a firm proper shake.

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes, "Of course, unlike you who had been single for half a year." Ye Xiu answered to Ye Qiu lazily.

"F*ck. I have ten ex-girlfriends! Unlike you!" Ye Qiu believe his older brother is unable to experience or feel love before.

"I'm not cheap like you..." Ye Xiu remarked looking down on Ye Qiu.

Wang Jiexi chuckled, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier, Ye Qiu" Wang Jiexi apologized sincerely.

"I'm sorry too... Will you forgive me brother?" Huang Shaotian apologized embarassedly.

"Sorry..." Zhou Zekai nodded. The others also apologized profusely.

"It's fine..." Ye Qiu waved it off politely.

*creek* the enterance door pushed open again, "Why are you standing by the enterance move out! Woah- there's so many freaking people by the enterance!" Wei Chen exclaimed as he entered with the rest team Happy. Upon seeing there's two Ye Xiu however, Wei Chen jumped back.

"F*CK!" Wei Chen exclaimed loudly holding his hand over his heart, as his eyes continously looking in between the twin. ' _THERE'S TWO OF THEM!?_ '

"Aaah, Ye Qiu! What is he doing here?" Chen Guo exclaimed.

"Wait, who is whom?" Tang Rou asked astonishedly.

"Woah! A real Gemini!" Steamed Bun exclaimed excitedly. While the rest of team Happy is equally astonished.

While in the commotion Wang Jiexi sand Ye Xiu shared a playful smile and kissed deeply earning gasps from others while squeals from the females in the hall.

"Woah!" Wei Chen and Huang Shaotian gasped astonishedly.

"Get some!" Li Xuan whistled.

"Get a room!" Tang Hao shouted.

"Brat, shut the f*ck up! You juniors shouldn't meddle with seniors' affairs! Old Wang, Old Ye, please continue on!" Chu Yunxiu bellowed.

But, to Chu Yunxiu's and other female pros' chagrin, they pulled away quickly.

"I love you..." Wang Jiexi smiled, wanting to hear the answer directly.

"I love you too.." Ye Xiu anwered earnestly.

"Then, we should restart out congratulations?" Huang Shaotian commented, and Chu Yunxiu jumped up, once again leading them all.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" wolf whistles and hands clappings filled the hall this time it's less messy and almost in unison.

Ye Xiu shooks his head helplessly just like Wang Jiexi earlier.

"Don't forget alright?" Wang Jiexi said to Ye Xiu softly. Ye Xiu blushed and chuckled. Everyone except team Happy goes back to their own table.

"Someone will get laid~" Ye Qiu teased. "You're the girl I hope..." he snickered.

"Old Wei, you go take the team to pick a table. Qiu, you're coming with me. Tell me why the hell are you here, you little troublemaker" Ye Xiu smilingly ordered and tugged Ye Qiu to exit.

"Don't order me around! You're the troublemaker one! And you just born two minutes earlier!" Ye Qiu compained. Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and ignored his complaints before they both disappeared into the exits.

"It's embarassing really" Wang Jiexi admitted offhandedly after they both gone. Team Tiny Herb nodded sullenly while others could only agree.

"Aagh-!" Huang Shaotian groaned.

"What's wrong?" Yu Wenzhou questioned.

"Twin! I have twin fetish now!" Huang Shaotian shamelessly admitted loudly. Team Blue Rain facepalmed while the others openly gaped at the Sword Saint.

~Fin~

* * *

 **And I'm undoubtedly screwed for tomorrow. Sigh... Hey hey! Did you guys see through Ye Qiu before Ye Xiu come? Congrats then! Lol, even Chen Guo was sooo hesitant if it hadn't because Ye Xiu had go first inside and there's no way he could made it to enterance without Chen Guo knowing it. So I bet they were too alike.**

 **If you guys are exactiss, you'll notice how I mentioned 'Suit' for 'Ye Xiu''s outfit!**

 **Do any of you notice how I mentioned nine years when it's already been in eleventh year (ninths season for the tournament)?. Yes, Ye Xiu had been confessed to before in fact he had dating once... Guess who he had dated with?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you guessed Su Muqiu, congrats! You're right! Su Muqiu and Ye Xiu dated once. And if you see how tight the time frame is yes... In my universe of story (at least this one story) Su Muqiu died several days after he had confessed to Ye Xiu.**


	2. April Fools Event

**So, yeah... I intended to only make this as a One Shot. But seeing it's my first story and all also because I can't resist the temptation for the extending potential for _one_ chapter. I actually did not planning to write it. It just popped in my head as:**

 **"Confessing" and "april fools"**

 **Those two mixed into one and Voila! I got a prompt! I become giggly and wrote it down... Before deciding might as well get the story in this Universe (Universe-where-Wang-Jiexi-won). Because let's just say... It's rather baffling that for nine whole years no one even tried to advance.**

 **And I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thank u for supporting me in expanding this fandom! Your reviews encouraging me so much!**

* * *

Two Stands for...

Pairing: Wang Jiexi/Ye Xiu, WangYe, Jiexiu. Slight!OtherGods/Ye Xiu

Tags: April Fools, Confession, Answers, Advancing, one-sided pinning.

Disclaimer: I'm not in any shape or mind owning TKA!

Warning: Grammar.

Two Stands for...

* * *

April Fools' Event

 _People said that the best day to confess is on April Fools' day. Because once you see your crush hesitated you could just easily says "April Fools!" and be gone with it..._

~Seven Years ago~

It wasn't a normal all breezy happy day. But Han Wenqing had thinking over it for the last three days and it only make him angrier everytime he thought of it.

How foolish.

He had thought about his feeling for a certain god-level pro over and over. And the last three days is where his thought had reached the stage of 'Should I ask him out?'. Yes, the great Han Wenqing. Desert Dust's owner. And also a player that greatly respected have to sort out his feeling for he knows how long first before reached to that stage.

He had basically love-struck the first time he saw Ye Xiu in real life in the official tournament. To be honest he had somewhat smitten to the guy even before they met. You could say Ye Xiu has his own charm even not in a face-to-face conversation.

Why does he angry? Because half of him, wanted to go up to the handsome player and confess. But the other half basically all "Isn't it too fast? Too forward? What if he didn't even swung that way?" and it annoyed Han Wenqing into anger.

So basically, a determined guy he is. He decide he would confess as soon as possible to prove himself that he wasn't a coward trying to prolong the time. But sadly, being a captain he is, He's too busy. So this is his resorts of problem...

Desert Dust approach the lone figure in black who was standing motionlessly on the edge of cliff. Looking very much like an immortal god looking down to the mere mortal world.

"Hey," Han Wenqing greeted with one simple word. The character clad in black turned his head to see Desert Dust.

"Hi, hi." One Autumn Leaf's lips moved as his master, Ye Xiu, answered.

Desert Dust went to his side enjoying the same view of the distant horizon, another god looking down on the mortal world.

"What are you doing?" Han Wenqing asked.

"Last week the Windy Strangler spawned on coordinate, 0023, 0417. I wonder where it will spawn this time... I'm making some rough calculation." Ye Xiu answered absently.

"Oh..."

"Why? You want to PK?" Ye Xiu asked curiously.

Han Wenqing hesitated, "No," he cleared his throat.

Ye Xiu is sceptical over his arch-rival's hesitation, usually at this moment he would be all "Let's see who could kill the Windy Strangler first this week".

"What's bothering you?" Ye Xiu asked.

Han Wenqing knitted his eyebrows, "Nothing. Why asking?"

"You're hesitating." Ye Xiu pointed out, "You never hesitating".

"Huh..." Han Wenqing is non-comittal as always. Ye Xiu shooks his head exasperatedly and directed his sight to the scenery once again.

"Hey, Ye Qiu." Han Wenqing called out. Zhang Xinjie, a promising new addition that Han Wenqing promoted to be his Vice Captain after seeing how precise he is, entered the room. Zhang Xinjie paused as he heard Ye Qiu's name before ruefully smiled. Now, he's one hundred percent sure that his captain have something for the Battle God... He'll wager a bet later.

Zhang Xinjie went to Han Wenqing's side and curiously peered to the screen. Han Wenqing did not feel his presence at all.

"What is it?" Ye Xiu asked.

"You know I pretty admire you after the first time we PK-ed." Han Wenqing said.

"Uhm, I do too..." Ye Xiu said. Since the other side was being honest, he would naturally be honest as well. Still, he couldn't help but tilting his head in confusion at the suddenness.

"Then, I met you in real life, You're... A good looking guy." Han Wenqing coughed. He's angry over his pause there.

Zhang Xinjie held in a chuckle. He couldn't resist, his captain is indeed straightforward. Then, Zhang Xinjie frowned, that could be a bad news.

"? ? ?" Speechbubble popped up over One Autumn Leaf's head, clearly expressing its master's feeling.

"Thank you?" Ye Xiu said hesitantly. He had never been praised about his look before.

"And I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Han Wenqing asked bluntly and solemnly. Zhang Xinjie gasped incredulously, he never expected it would be _this_ straightforward!

Han Wenqing turned his head toward Zhang Xinjie, realizing his presence after that gasp earlier. The strict captain took off his headphone and hung it on his neck shooting Zhang Xinjie a Look.

"Captain, that's so direct. I'm speechless." Zhang Xinjie expressed.

"What if he refused straight away? Confessing through the game is not exactly ideal. Have you even brought him out on a date before?" Zhang Xinjie whispered. Panicking over his captain's sake. With his personality, he would never dared to take a step before one hundred percent sure. Han Wenqing's move is a kind of gamble... And Zhang Xinjie hate gambles.

"So, what?" Han Wenqing frowned.

"It's a matter of relationship later on... It's gonna be awkward... But that's fine, today is a perfect day!" Zhang Xinjie sighed.

Han Wenqing frowned, contemplating Zhang Xinjie's prediction.

"Today is first april, you can just say 'April Fools'. We can dose off the tension with those words." Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses solemnly. Han Wenqing crossed his arms and silently humming in agreement, he had long trusted Zhang Xinjie's judgement.

On the other end, Ye Xiu blushed slightly as he recalled Han Wenqing's face. His brain supplied the image on how solemn Han Wenqing looks like when confessing his feeling earlier.

Ye Xiu bit his lip, nineteen years old he is, he only dated once before. Close to impossible but that's a fact (because, really? Nineteen y/o and had only dated once?*). He's almost completely clueless about relationship.

Still with burning embarassed face, Ye Xiu pondered hard.

Han Wenqing's a great guy. Hard working, serious, determined, and very dedicated to Glory. Ye Xiu is also extremely close and familiar with him plus, Su Muqiu would want him to move on. But still, as a noob in relationship he is. He couldn't resist a hesitation.

"Uuuhhh..." Ye Xiu hesitated.

At this moment Han Wenqing put back his headphone on, and hear the hesitating tone. Zhang Xinjie also heard it because he moved his ears so close, and he panicked.

"Now captain!" Zhang Xinjie urged as a tactician he is.

"Just kidding, April Fools." Han Wenqing said plainly without missing a beat.

Ye Xiu paused and stared at the expressionless Desert Dust incredulously. Desert Dust instead, turned aroung and walk off steadily.

Ye Xiu's eyes twitched as he snapped his gaze towards the calendar. _First April._

Ye Xiu's blush worsened. Good thing he hasn't accepted yet, or he would be embarassed to death.

Ye Xiu never thought Han Wenqing had a sense of humour, though really flat... The Battle God's owner sighed... Too bad.

* * *

~Six Years Ago~

Dazzling Thousand Blossoms(1) caught a sight of a really eye catching character as it runs around. Zhang Jiale smiled and approach him.

"Hey, Ye Qiu!" he called out.

One Autumn Leaf was about to run off but stopped as its owner somehow recognised the other's voice. The Battle God turned to look.

"Aah, Zhang." Ye Xiu greeted casually.

":)" Zhang Jiale typed down and approached One Autumn Leaf.

"Wanna help me killing a wild boss? We'll split the share. I need a material, Excellent Era's store did not have it." Ye Xiu inquired carefreely.

"Sure, which boss?" Zhang Jiale instantly agreed. No hesitation because just which boss could hold them off?.

"The Wailing Snow Queen"

"Anything for you I guess" Zhang Jiale smirked to himself as he threw the light flirting.

"Haha" Ye Xiu chuckled lightly. Zhang Jiale's smirk turn into bitter, as always Ye Xiu never treat a flirting seriously.

Both of them starts running around the dungeon hoping to catch a sight of The Wailing Snow Queen, but gaining a lot of attention instead.

"You're really popular." Zhang Jiale remarked.

"You too. You're also a god." Ye Xiu responded.

"The one that has been winning championship is you..." Zhang Jiale replied.

"Can't help it."

"You're really not polite," Zhang Jiale disdained.

"I was trying to." Ye Xiu argued. They kept rounding the corner repeatingly.

"Anyways, you always played Glory. Don't your girlfriend said something about it?" Zhang Jiale asked with calculative look trying to be casual about it.

"Huh? Don't have a girlfriend. You, yourself, why always played Glory?" Ye Xiu threw back the question. Zhang Jiale do an inner celebration before shooks his head and inhaled a deep breath.

"You kidding? I haven't even won a championship yet, with a face like mine and a job like this, which girls would want to go out with me?" Zhang Jiale sighed. "You on the other hand..." Zhang Jiale slyly hinted.

"Me? No one aside the pro's circle knows my face..."

"Which means, no one knows your job. And your face is pleasing to look at , if you go out, people might notice." Zhang Jiale casually explained, of course not without the flirting hints.

Ye Xiu laughed, amused. "Nah, I'm focused on Glory currently."

Zhang Jiale also laughed, "are you searching for a lover that also loves Glory?" he licked his lips and wiped his sweaty hands awkwardly.

"Hmmm... That could happens" Ye Xiu did not deny it.

"How about be my boyfriend then? You're single, I'm single and we both love Glory!" Zhang Jiale blurted out and soon winced. He didn't sound persuasive at all. What kind of a confession is this!? Shameful!

Ye Xiu paused, a lovely redness surfaced on his cheeks(2), he tilted his head and his eyes glossied over as he thinks up his answer.

If Zhang Jiale wanted to, Ye Xiu could try it out. Zhang Jiale is a good player and a very responsible guy, and Ye Xiu is pretty close to him. Truth to be told, Ye Xiu always feels Zhang Jiale is a sweetheart. Ye Xiu adores his personality.

On the other end, Zhang Jiale wants to scream a bloody idiot but can't because then, Ye Xiu would hear him. Zhang Jiale messed with his hair and swore inwardly. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"Uuh, can we just..." _try it out first?_ That's what Ye Xiu wanted to say but he got too flustered to finish it.

Zhang Jiale's heart skipped a beat and he went panic. _'_ _F*ck! F*ck, f*ck, f*ck! He wanted to say "can we just be friend" right!? Oh my god he did, didn't he!?"_ Zhang Jiale's breath stopped before he remembered something.

"Just Kidding! April Fools! Hahaha," Zhang Jiale forced out a laugh and fastened his Dazzling Thousand Blossoms' speed so he went ahead.

Ye Xiu blanked and One Autumn Leaf slowed down before stopping completely. Behind the scene, One Autumn Leaf's owner is covering his face with both hands, extremely flustered.

Ye Xiu almost accepted it! He almost accepted a prank confession! Tears streamed down Ye Xiu's cheeks. He just fell down into the same hole twice! How humiliating!.

* * *

~Five Years Ago~

Yu Wenzhou smiled dazzlingly as he greets, "Good afternoon,"

Ye Xiu also kindly smiled back, "Afternoon, afternoon"

Both hailed as Master Tacticians, and they both respected each other's strength deeply and got close because of that.

Yu Wenzhou still remembered a year ago(3) when Ye Xiu approached him first and asked if he was Swoksaar's new owner, Wei Chen's successor. Since then, it could be said the start of their friendship. Since apparently Ye Xiu knew Wei Chen so much, he also wants to know his successors.

Yu Wenzhou nervously shifted on his feet. Truth to be told, the first time Ye Xiu approached him, Yu Wenzhou already get a "He's the one" mindset. And he nwas pretty disappointed that Ye Xiu approached him just to ask if he was Swoksaar's new owner. But it's still rather breathtaking whenever he met Ye Xiu face to face.

Ye Xiu approached the Blue Rain's captain and smiled sweetly, "Hi, never expect I'll see you here." Ye Xiu said.

"It's just as well," Yu Wenzhou fiddled with the blue bolpoint in his hand. "There's something I need to say." Yu Wenzhou looked straight into Ye Xiu's greyish dark eyes.

Ye Xiu blinked, "What is it?" he tilted his head.

Yu Wenzhou took a deep breath and exhaled. Alright he can do this, he's the hailed Master Tactician. A Glory's new god and Blue Rain's captain.

"Ye Qiu, actually... The first time I saw you I'm afraid, I have this feeling that's hard to define. And after more or less a year interracting with you I understand this..." Yu Wenzhou still maintain the eye contact and he could see guesses dawned in Ye Xiu's eyes.

"I love you, will you go out with me?" Yu Wenzhou confessed solemnly.

Ye Xiu startled before a faint blush painted his cheeks. Still retaining an innocent feeling of an early teenager when it come to love.

Ye Xiu got confessed for real once, and got confessed twice in-game which turned out to be pranks.

The Battle God's owner is completely clueless about how to react (recalling he reacted like a moron in all three confessions.)

A giddiness tickled Ye Xiu's heart. Yu Wenzhou is a charming man, mature, decisive, smart, and pretty dedicated to Glory... And this seemingly perfect man actually likes Ye Xiu?

Ye Xiu chuckles awkwardly with stupid grin of a love struck middle school girl, "I can't-" _believe a guy like you would actually like me._ That's what Ye Xiu wanted to say but at this moment uninvited guests come barelling.

"Captain Yu!" Huang Shaotian and the rest of Blue Rain's main roster appeared. Both captains paused and turned to look at them.

"We got called by manager..." Huang Shaotian trailled off as he notices Ye Xiu, a giddy grin bloomed on the chatterbox's face.

"Oh, Hi Old Ye~" Huang Shaotian waved before pausing. He looked at Ye Xiu before switched to Yu Wenzhou, then he looked in between them and assess their position and place.

"Uh, what did you guys discussing?" Huang Shaotian hesitated. He scratched his cheek awkwardly as he raised his brows.

Yu Wenzhou bitterly smiled, but of course it looks normal from outside view. _"I can't- date you"_ That's what Yu Wenzhou predicted from Ye Xiu's earlier respond. The Blue Rain's captain shooks his head, really embarassed to get refused before his own team. He bit his inner cheek and glanced to Ye Xiu.

"Nothing." Yu Wenzhou answered to Huang Shaotian. "April Fools, Ye Qiu." Yu Wenzhou offered a generous smile to his crush and ushered his team to go along.

Ye Xiu's smile froze as he sent them go wordlessly with the fake smile. After they gone, Ye Xiu facepalmed in embarassment.

"Of course... Damn me..." There's no way such a charming man like Yu Wenzhou confessed to him. Huang Shaotian's taste of humour must've rubbed off on the charming captain... Damn first april.

Ye Xiu sighed regretfully, he won't stop blushing.

* * *

~Three Years Ago~

"Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! Ye Qiu~" Huang Shaotian cheerfully called out as he run down the dark corridor to chase after a lone figure in the dark.

"Sssh! Don't loudly call me!" Ye Xiu hissed unhappily.

"Relax, no one's here. I knew this place the most!" Huang Shaotian assured as well bragged. Blue Rain had become the All-Stars host this year. So it's a no wonder Huang Shaotian would bragged about his familiarity with this place which could be said his own home.

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes." he waved him off.

"Wait, ow!" a thud come from behind and Ye Xiu spun around once again to see Huang Shaotian who seems to have tripped over something and fell flat to the floor.

Ye Xiu sighed exasperately and offers a hand to the absolute opportunist, "Your eyes still not adjusted yet? Here let me help you up." Ye Xiu smiled down to him.

Huang Shaotian embarassedly accepts the offered hand and pulled himself up. And dust himself with one hand carelessly.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. I was too busy staring at your face." Huang Shaotian blurted out before slapping himself mentally, but still maintaining his playful grin.

Ye Xiu shooks his head exasperatedly, "alright, alright. Could I have my hand back now?" Ye Xiu gestured to his hand which Huang Shaotian's still holding.

"Oh, yeah..." Huang Shaotian released his hand and holds his hands up like a fugitive caught in act. His eyes trailled to Ye Xiu's hands.

"Hey, hey, hey Old Ye, you have a pair of beautiful hands." Huang Shaotian pointed out.

Ye Xiu blinked at the chatterbox, and stared down at his own hands and flicked his wrist. "Thanks, I guess." he voiced out hesitantly.

"What's with that tone? Do you not believe me? Do you? Do you not? I'm serious!" Huang Shaotian protested indignantly.

"Hearing it from you actually sounds like a trashtalking..." Ye Xiu replied deadpannedly.

"Hey! I don't praise anyone often! Let me praise you more..." Huang Shaotian rambled.

Ye Xiu groaned, "uh-oh."

"Y'know, earlier I said I was too busy staring at you face to notice where I was going? It's actually your fault! You're sooo handsome, Ye Qiu! Oh, oh, Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Do you? Do you not?-oh! I also always like your ellegance! Every move, every smile, every motion of your hands are so enchanting! And what's more? You hands are beautiful, they looks like perfectly fit in mine right? I also like your cool behaviour, a lot like Captain Yu but more irresistable. But it's also annoying..." Huang Shaotian rambled in detail about what he likes from Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu smiled ruefully, "Thank you, thank you" Ye Xiu nodded.

"Geez, show some excitement! It's not everyday the Sword Saint compliment you!" Huang Shaotian pouted.

Huang Shaotian gazed at the man beside him, "Hey Ye Qiu, actually I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?" Huang Shaotian tugged on Ye Xiu's sleeve and stared at the man solemnly.

Ye Xiu stopped and his breath hitched as he stared back at Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian like him? Ye Xiu blushed, but the dark corridor prevents Huang Shaotian to see it just like Ye Xiu couldn't see Huang Shaotian's blush.

Ye Xiu felt the hand on his sleeve clenched tighter. And Ye Xiu's mind sent spinning on how to respond. Huang Shaotian is certainly charming in his own way, he's also cute and adorable although annoying... He could be annoyingly cute. And it had never been a boring time with Huang Shaotian, the younger man also love Glory. Ye Xiu's blush darkened.

A bead of sweat rolled down Huang Shaotian's temple, he can't stand the silence. Right now, he's thorn in between become pale as sheet or blushed furiously like ripe tomato... He just confessed out of blue there. He completely did not intend to do it! At least not yet! Damn his mouth, it seems like all this pent up feeling for the man in front of him has taken a toll on him.

Ye Xiu opened his mouth to say something but alas the famous chatterbox beat him to it.

"Just kidding, Old Ye! April Fools!" Huang Shaotian hastily said and pat Ye Xiu:s shoulder with a friendly but forced laugh before decisively run off.

Ye Xiu left alone standing in the dark corridor. He bitterly smile as he fiddled with his sleeve, he just remember that the All-Star week this year being held latter than usual because a certain incident... It's first april...

"This is the fourth time Ye Xiu... I'm ashamed of myself" Ye Xiu muttered depressedly.

* * *

~Finally, Two Years Ago~

"Ye Qiu!" Zhou Zekai called out as he jogged to the empty bridge that only holding one lone figure.

Ye Xiu turned to see his caller and give a questioning look silently.

Zhou Zekai stopped just several feet before Ye Xiu. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists determinedly before marched slowly towards Ye Xiu.

"I Love You." Zhou Zekai confessed his presumably years(4) of feeling in that one simple sentence with three words and eight letters.

Ye Xiu sighed, "Let me guess, April Fools again? Seriously stop it." Ye Xiu shooks his head dramatically, he clealy remembered today's date. He reached out to pat Zhou Zekai's head affectionately with a hint of mocking.

"Little Zhou, this senior is too experienced now. Careful, some people might take advantage of you." Ye Xiu smilingly rubbed Zhou Zekai's head causing the quiet captain to be flustered before walking off leaving Zhou Zekai still blushing but bewildered as hell.

"What...?" Zhou Zekai tilted his head confusedly. Just, what had he done wrong?

* * *

~Present Time~

Wang Jiexi kept his emotionless mask on after the story ended. He gazed at his lover who seems content eating a big portion of french fries they shared.

"April Fools, really?" Wang Jiexi questioned with complicated look.

"Yes, they confessed and all turned out to be april fools joke. It was really bad, I had been excited over nothing and I actually had seriously considered their offers and would accepted... Originally, but well, _jokes._ " Ye Xiu slurped his strawberry milkshake. "Thankfully I didn't." or he would be embarassed for life.

Wang Jiexi sweatdropped but keep his calm mask as he lowered his cap and pulled down his scarf to drink his melon milkshake before saying, "I see, so they all confessed in first april?"

"Yes," Ye Xiu shrugged and hold up a piece of fries to Wang Jiexi with a smile, "Last piece," He said and Wang Jiexi opened his mouth to let Ye Xiu fed him.

Wang Jiexi hummed as he ellegantly chewed on the fries whilst observing Ye Xiu who crumpled the paper container and tossed it to the nearby trashcan.

"I'm glad you're with me now..." Wang Jiexi remarked as his lover settled back beside him. Wang Jiexi stole a quick kiss on Ye Xiu cheek while he did so.

Ye Xiu smiled, "How could you be glad? In the end I'd always end up to you! You're the only one that's serious about me." Ye Xiu laughed as he opened his cigarette pack.

Wang Jiexi smiled mysteriously and hummed. He took out his phone straight to QQ.

 _Wang Jiexi: **Weak** , all of you._

 _Huang Shaotian: What? Who? Who is weak? ? ? ? ?._

 _Yu Wenzhou: ? ? ?_

 _Han Wenqing: ? ? ?_

 _Zhang Xinjie: ? ? ?_

 _Zhou Zekai: ...?_

 _Chu Yunxiu: ? What's happening?_

 _Zhang Jiale: Weak? What do you mean **Wang Jiexi**?_

 _Li Xuan: ? ? ? What the hell?_

 _Xiao Shiqin: I don't understand..._

 _Sun Xiang: Something I missed?_

 _Yang Cong: Is that a provocation Wang Jiexi?_

 _See other_ _chats_

* * *

 **Yeah, I agree with Wang Jiexi. They're all weak lol!.**

 **I'm torn between making this under Two Stands For banner or make it stand alone... But I'll submit it to Two Stands for...**

 **Any comment? I would love to read them. Because this story have the most review I decide to do the April Fools Confession prompt in this universe instead. Be happy my JieXiu comrades!**

 **If you guys want to. I have some TKA's prompt (not exactly prompt, but Idea) in my profile, check it out!**

 *** I hope I didn't jinx myself here... Sixteen going seventeen, still never had a boyfriend.**

 **(1) man, the name is so long, at least One Autumn Leaf only has one long words. Luckily One Shot that Pierces the Cloud is shortened... Why can't this shortened into "Dazzling Blossoms" instead?**

 **(2) Wuxia chose of words F yeah!**

 **(3) So, I wrote this after several weighing that surprisingly only last for a minute at best. In Wiki, I seems to recall Yu Wenzhou offically joins the Pro's Alliance at fourth Season (I suppose, along with Huang Shaotian, Chu Yunxiu and Wang Jiexi). But in the novel, Wei Chen was said to can't hold on for more than two years. So I guess, Yu Wenzhou inheritted Swoksaar at Third season but only played officially at fourth. So Ye Xiu approached him at thirds season asking if he was Swoksaar's new owner, and here he confessed at the fourth season.**

 **(4) I don't know when Zhou Zekai joining the Alliance, presumably before Sun Xiang because let's just take it. It would be him who gaining the Rookie champion instead. And I don't want to check the Wiki, the first time (that's gonna be my last time) I checked it to see the character's birthday I got badly spoiled instead... Sigh...**


End file.
